


Double Date

by AndThisHappened



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Group Sex, I'm so lazy with tags, Partner Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThisHappened/pseuds/AndThisHappened
Summary: Hanamaru and Dia are married. Kanan and Mari are married. The four friends like to hang out, and Mari likes to tease her friends. One day, things escalate.





	Double Date

How did things end up this way? Hanamaru wondered as she lay there on the bed while Dia fucked her vigorously. Beside her Mari was also on her back being fucked by Kanan.

Dia and Hanamaru had come over to Mari and Kanan’s for dinner. They often double dated and getting together for dinner wasn’t unusual. It also wasn’t unusual for Mari and Kanan to relentlessly flirt with each other or tease their guests. But today, for reasons she didn’t understand, Hanamaru had decided to play along.

They were watching tv when Mari had been bragging about how long Kanan could last, when Hanamaru decided to chime in.

“Y’know Dia can last pretty long herself zura.”

Dia had just stared at her wife in shock when she said it, but Mari’s eyes lit up mischievously. Kanan sighed when she realized what Mari was planning, but did nothing to intervene.

“Oh? Its honestly incredible, my pussy is so tight, yet every time I wring her dry she just keeps going.” Mari purred as she draped herself over Kanan.

Hanamaru looked unimpressed as she proceeded to straddle her surprised wife and kissed her.

“Oh I thought we were talking about how long they could go _before_ cumming zura.” she smugly responded to Mari. “But Dia can also keep going even after cumming.”

Mari laughed and kissed Kanan. “Well of course Kanan can hold up pretty well there too.”

“Cumming doesn‘t stop Dia from going for hours zura.”

“Kanan’s gone all night before.”

“So has Dia.”

“We’ve fallen asleep with her dick still inside me.” Mari proudly declared, assuming she’d won this contest.

“I’ve given Dia permission to fuck me awake if she wanted. Every now and then she does zura.”

Mari pouted. “Well we can’t settle anything like this.” she said as she led Kanan to their bedroom. Hanamaru followed, dragging a reluctant Dia with her.

Hanamaru and Mari wasted no time stripping and lying down on the bed. Dia had protested initially, but the fire of competition with her oldest friends welled up inside her and urged her to give in to the situation. The two women spread their legs for their wives. The sight of Hanamaru’s untrimmed pussy was quite a contrast to Mari’s clean shaven pussy, and between those two and Kanan’s cocky grin there wasn’t any will in Dia to resist.

* * *

 

They had been at it for a while and neither Kanan nor Dia had come yet.

“Harder. Harder zura.” Hanamaru begged Dia.

“I love you Hanamaru. I love these huge tits. I love your tight pussy.  I love your sexy stomach.” Dia grunted as she thrusted harder.

“Really? I’ve been worried about my…pooch again lately zura.” Hanamaru admitted while panting.

“You’re perfect.” Dia told her as she leaned in to kiss her.

Mari watched this spectacle and pouted.

“Why don’t you ever talk to me like that Kanan?”

“Huh? I do all the time. You know I love your stomach but I’m not going to just compliment you right now for the sake of our contest.” Kanan told Mari as she lifted up one of her legs and began thrusting deeper inside of her.

“Oh fine.” Mari sighed then rolled her head back, moaning. “Just like that. Don’t you dare stop.”

Kanan looked over at the sweaty couple beside them, and her cock twitched at the sight of two of her dearest friends fucking each other.

Dia was bucking her hips wildly.

“Not getting tired are you?” Kanan teased.

“Not a chance. You should worry about yourself.” Dia gave her a wry grin as she lifted Hanamaru up and began sucking on one of her breasts.

“Feel free to cum any time you want.” Kanan again taunted her. Dia responded by flipping her off and changing her pace, bucking her hips up slowly and forcefully into Hanamaru’s wet pussy.

“God this is hot.” Mari muttered before yelping as Kanan began fucking her even faster.

Kanan and Dia felt spurred on by the screaming moans of their wives and the room was filled with the scent and sound of sex as neither wanted to give up first.

After a time Dia felt her cock twitch and she cursed under her breath as she laid Hanamaru back down and quickened her thrusts once more.

“Dia?” Hanamaru was about to ask when she realized. “Its okay.” She said then smiled reassuringly. “Cum whenever you want. Wherever you want.”

Dia pushed her cock as deep as she could go and remained there unmoving as she strained to hold it in for a few moments longer. She didn’t want to leave Hanamru’s warm pussy, but she wanted to coat Hanamaru’s stomach if she could. She quickly pulled out, a few spurts landing on her pussy, but Dia had managed to aim most of her cum up towards Hanamaru’s stomach.

Hanamaru moaned as the warm cum landed on her, and didn’t take her eyes off of Dia’s pulsing cock until she had finished cumming.

“I win.” Kanan smugly declared as Dia straddled Hanamaru’s chest so that she could lick her cock clean. But Kanan’s celebration was short-lived as she felt Mari wrap her legs around her. Her cock was throbbing inside of her and she was at her limit.

“Give it to me.” Mari begged. Kanan moaned and panted as she exploded inside of her. Mari relaxed her grip and Kanan slowly, reluctantly pulled out, some of her warm cum oozing out of Mari’s pussy as she did.

Mari crawled over to clean up Kanan’s cock. When she was finished she turned to Hanamaru and Dia.

“Well that’s that.” she declared.

“But Dia and Kanan are still raring to go zura.” Hanamaru referred to the two, still rock hard cocks before them.

“I guess we haven’t settled anything.” Mari agreed playfully. Dia and Kanan exchanged a sigh and were about to position themselves for round two when they were stopped.

“No, no. Switch.” Mari told them.

“And this way they can decide who has the tighter pussy.” Hanamaru explained to the two confused women.

Kanan and Dia each tried to hide their excitement as they looked at each other for approval. Kanan soon however broke into a shit-eating grin and Dia smirked as they traded partners.

“It’s going to be a long night.” Kanan chuckled as she positioned herself at Hanamaru’s pussy.

“If you get tired I can take care of them both.” Dia insisted as she spread Mari’s legs.

The situation was new and strange, but Hanamaru hadn’t been this excited in a while, and she already had a feeling this was something the four of them were going to do more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I finally wrote something involving Hanamaru. At some point I intend to write a follow up involving the rest of their night, but I intend to finish and follow up a lot of things. Whether or not I do...well, sorry. That said if anyone ever has something specific they'd like me to write, I'm open to requests.


End file.
